Highway to Hell
by Pervingly
Summary: If Alice was the real reason Edward left Bella. I'm not good at summaries and I'm unsure if I'm going to make this into an actual story or not, but let me know what you think c:
**Alice's POV.**

April 7th 2010.

That is now one of my favorite days of this existence, and let me tell you why.

I'll start by saying my name is Alice Cullen. I am 109 years old, and yesterday, the 7th of April, was the day I finally got rid of one of my least favorite people on this earth. Isabella Swan.

You see, Bella..She thinks we're best friends, and I take that as the greatest compliment to my acting skills, really. But in reality, I just wanted Edward to stop moping about being alone, so I let him have his fun with the human and I played nice, made her feel welcomed.

 _(But Gods, she's hard to play nice with. She's boring and doesn't even like fashion! I swear, it's like pulling teeth to get her to go shopping with me. What girl doesn't like shopping?)_

Even with my visions, though, I never thought he would actually fall in _love_ with her. So when I realized he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon, I decided to take matters into my own hands. And come on, even if he didn't _plan_ to leave her yet, it's not like they would have lasted, anyways. I mean..she's human, and Edward is too stuck up to change her and make her our equal, so really..I was just speeding up the process a little. You're welcome.

Here's how it went down.

 _ **The day before**_

 _This whole past week, I've been a bit of a nervous wreck, worrying that my plan was going to backfire on me somehow. But I've got it all planned out and there's no_ way _it couldn't work. I started by shielding my thoughts from Edward. Since I didn't want him to get suspicious, though, I had to make sure not to completely shield them, just cover them with innocent surface thoughts. I've been going over shopping plans and the like in my head for the past week, now._

 _But now it's game time. And Bella's made it so easy for me._

 _I come running up the driveway of our home, making my thoughts and facial expressions match so I don't give myself away._

 _"Edward! Oh, Edward, I don't- I don't really know how to tell you this, so I guess I'll just show you.." I say, venom tears that will never fall welling up in my eyes as I play my earlier, quite incriminating conversation with Bella in my head._

 _I see the confusion in his eyes and on his face slowly crumble into heartbreak and resignation as he watches the scene._

 _ **("He's just so clingy and he can't take a freakin' hint, Alice..I don't know what to do, I just. I don't think I can see him anymore.")**_

 _"She- she said that? But why? What'd I do wrong? I don't understand." He mumbles, more to himself than to me._

 _"I'm so sorry, Edward. She also told me to ask you not to contact her," I murmur, letting pain etch my face as I continue. "Maybe..maybe we should leave. For her sake."_

 _"What? Leave? I'm sure she just needs some time to think things out, why would you even suggest leaving her?"_

 _"Because it would be selfish of us to stay and make her unnecessarily uncomfortable. I don't wanna leave anymore than you do, Edward, she's my best friend. But we've got to think about Bella, here. You want her to be happy, right?"_

 _"Of course I do! I just..wish she could be happy with me.." He sulks, but eventually nods in acquiescence. "We'll leave tomorrow, I suppose. No use sticking around. I'm just gonna head up to my room and get started." He runs upstairs without another word, leaving me to celebrate silently._

 _FINALLY._

 _ **Present time**_

I stare out of the car window, smirking to myself as I watch the trees speed by.

My name is Alice Cullen, I am 109 years old, and April 7th 2010 was the best day I removed Isabella Swan from my families existance for good.

 **A/N:**

 **Heyy, so I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a full story or not, but if I do, it'll probably be Bella/Sam, which is why I put Sam in the characters list. Anways, lemme know what you think! c:**

 **-Becca**


End file.
